pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulborb Larva
Bulborb Larvae are enemies in the Pikmin 2 game. They are the true juvenile bulborbs, from the discovery that Dwarf Bulborbs are a completely different species, and was I confuzed! They are hard to beat in swarms, but have low health. It would be best if player kill them with their pilots, as it is impossible to save a Pikmin near its utter demise in the hands of these creatures as their high metabolism gives them a ravenous appetite and lightning-quick attacks. Brilliant. They are continuously birthed from Empress Bulblaxes on Sublevel 8 of the Frontier Cavern, Sublevel 11 of the Hole of Heroes, and Sublevel 4 of the Emperor's Realm in Challenge Mode. Only a certain amount can be born, though a great sum to comprehend to 50, and if you destroy enough of them, the Empress Bulblax may wake up and start giving birth again. Bulborb larvae are famous for their ability to kill a pikmin and cannot be stopped. Interestingly, one can use the Empress's attack itself to help in a fight. How to Kill The Hard Hard Hard Hard Hard way to kill a Larvae with a Pikmin is to use Purples. Purple Pikmin are capable of stunning and even killing a large group of Larvae. However, due to their infamy as one-hit killers, attacking them with a Captain is recommended over Pikmin. Captain(s) A single punch from a Captain is sufficient to kill a Larval Bulborb. Caution is advised, though, as they may still sneak in a bite as they are dying. A tactic that can be used in the later Empress Bulblax battles is to allow several dozen Larvae to be born, then goad the Empress into rolling around the cavern. As this happens, almost every single Larva has been killed, and at least twenty-two of them will drop nectar for your Pikmin or Captain Falcon. Even though the production of the larvas seems endless, it is not. If you don't take the larvas tho the ship's head, the game won't be able to handle the dead larvas and then the production of the larvas will stop Notes Olimar's Notes As its name implies, this creature is a bulborb in an early stage of development. Its distinct bulborb coloration has yet to appear, but it already exhibits other uniquely bulborb characteristics. It is capable of hunting nourishment independently without the help of its parents. Louie's notes This meager creature offers little meat, but its eyeballs are a local delicacy. Try them with okra and a dollop of sour cream. Pikspore These creatures are more common now and can be found inside of eggs. When the egg breaks, they may spray out in all directions. They also appear with the Empress Bulblax in Cliffside Meadow. Pikmin: Power of 8 In this game, they only appear in caves with empress bulblaxes. Violet's notes Although they are weak, they still pack a punch! One hit should do the trick . Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) Enemies Category:Dark mountain cave Category:Larva Enemy